1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking apparatus for use in assembling and disassembling peripheral devices from a computer, and more particularly to a docking apparatus for use in assembling and disassembling peripheral devices from a computer which can release a locking state thereof and push out automatically the peripheral devices to an easily separable or removable position, by one switching operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a desktop computer, a case or housing is generally designed to be easily opened to assemble or disassemble peripheral devices such as a compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) device, a hard disk drive, and a floppy disk drive since they are secured in the housing. However, in a portable computer, a housing is designed to be able to assemble or disassemble peripheral devices at the outside of the portable computer. Particularly, a light-weight portable computer is designed to selectively assemble or disassemble one or two from the compact disc read-only memory device, the hard disk drive, and the floppy disk drive according to uses or needs. Recently, portable computers having a separable docking station able to assemble or disassemble peripheral devices from the outside are coming out.
In order to assemble or disassemble the peripheral devices in the docking station or a main body of the portable computer, a docking apparatus is generally used. Of the conventional docking apparatus, there are proposed docking apparatus designed for a user to release a locking state by using one hand and removing the peripheral devices by using of the other hand. However, these docking apparatus have a problem that the main body of the portable computer has to be held to remove the peripheral devices. The reason for this is that the peripheral devices are ejected by releasing the docking apparatus, but the length of the ejected portion thereof is not enough to allow a user to easily remove the peripheral devices. Thus, in case the length of the ejected portion, i.e., ejected distance of the peripheral devices is very small, a user is inconvenienced by having to release a locking state by using one hand and removing the peripheral devices by using the other hand.
A docking apparatus for use in a computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,790 by Howell et al., for Portable Computer Ejection Mechanism for Docking Devices. The docking apparatus disposed in an opened docking station uses an eject finger for ejecting a computer system and a hook end for engaging with a slot in the computer system in order to disassemble or assemble the computer system. The docking apparatus does not have the problem due to the ejected distance as described above since the portable computer is assembled or disassembled in the opened docking station. However, if the docking apparatus is applied not to the opened docking station but a slotted docking station, the problem due to the ejected distance will also occur.
Further exemplars of the art are U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,095 B1 by Helot et al., for Computer Docking Station with Retractable Release Lever, U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,687 by Gluskoter et al., for Docking Station Adapter for Computer Media Modules, U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,253 by Ooka et al., for Docking Station Including Ejection Lever Located under Computer Mounted on Docking Station And Cover Held Closed by Portion Extending under Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,959 by Penniman et al., for Notebook Computer Docking Station Having Floating Connector Interface Structure, U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,838 by Swindler et al., for Motorized Portable Computer/Expansion Chassis Docking System, U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,370 by Moore et al., for Media Eject Mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,285 by Sellers, for Mobile Portable Computer Docking/Office Station, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,397 by Honda et al., for Electronic Device System Including A Portable Electronic Device Having A Handwriting Input Device Locked to An Expansion Station When The Power Switch of The Portable Electronic Device is Turned on.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved docking apparatus for use in assembling and disassembling peripheral devices from a computer which can remove the peripheral devices by one switching operation, thereby improving usefulness and convenience of the computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved docking apparatus for use in assembling and disassembling peripheral devices from a computer which can push out automatically the peripheral devices to an easily removable or separable position by one switching operation, thereby rapidly removing the peripheral devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved docking apparatus for use in assembling and disassembling peripheral devices from a computer, having a pusher which can assist to carry out a switching operation by using of a relatively small force.
These and other objects are provided, according to the present invention, by a docking apparatus for use in assembling and disassembling peripheral devices from a computer, disposed in a housing of the computer, including a unit for engaging or releasing the peripheral device in or from a locking state in cooperation with corresponding locking portion of the peripheral device, a unit for separating a connector of the peripheral device from a mating connector in the housing when the peripheral device is released, and a unit for pushing out the peripheral device to an easily separable or removable position when or after the connector of the peripheral device is separated from the mating connector in the housing. The engaging or releasing unit includes a knob mount formed on the inner surface of the housing, a locking link assembled movably with a knob mount on the housing, having a hook formed in one of the walls of the housing, a knob formed on an upper surface of the housing and a first projection extended from a bottom surface of the housing, and a knob spring disposed to have one end to be supported on the locking link. The separating unit having a link pusher assembled movably with the locking link, having a second projection on one end of the separating unit, a first extended portion on the other end of the separating unit and a connecting hole for receiving the first projection on a center portion the separating unit, a link having a link pusher connecting hole for receiving the second projection, a pivot pin mounting hole for receiving a pivot pin formed to project from an inner surface of the housing, an eject finger and a spring hanger, and a link spring hanged on the spring hanger at one end of the spring hanger and secured on the housing at the other end thereof.
The pushing unit including a pusher mount formed in the housing, a pusher assembled movably with the pusher mount, having a pushing member formed on one end of pushing unit and a second extended portion formed on the other end pushing unit, and a pusher spring disposed on the second extended portion to have one end of the pusher spring to be supported on the pusher mount.
A docking apparatus in accordance with the present invention can be applied to a portable computer. The portable computer includes a main body having a keyboard and a monitor, a docking station connected the main body for receiving peripheral devices, and a docking apparatus disposed in the docking station including a unit for engaging or releasing the peripheral device in or from a locking state in cooperation with corresponding locking portion of the peripheral device, a unit for is separating a connector of the peripheral device from a mating connector in the docking station when the peripheral device is released, and a unit for pushing out the peripheral device to an easily separable or removable position when or after the connector of the peripheral device is separated from the mating connector in the docking station.